rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Everric
'Robert Lawrence Everric '''is a human battlemage and warrior, Seer. He is the son of Claire Everric and the Seer, Johnathan Burke, brother to Eden Everric and the widower of Alexandria Everric. He has many children, including Selene, Arathorn, Kristina, Caedmon and Lynette Everric. As a member of the modern Everric Family, Robert is a direct descendant of Ariston Everric. As well as being a Seer, Robert is a member of the Moon Clan. Robert is a headstrong, charismatic, and charming individual. He currently resides in the Aren Arcane Institute and teaches there under the guiding hand of his great-grandfather Garrick. Robert was created by Matt and is role-played by First Cut History ''This section covers Roberts biographical history. Robert Everric was born to Claire Everric and the Seer, Johnathan Burke, in Seers Village, Kandarin in the latter years of the fifth age. The reason he was born here is that Claire rebelled against her father Claude's anti-magic policies and decided to move away and have her children somewhere else, even having kids with Johnathan. Johnathan was also a human member of the Wizards Tower and a powerful wizard, but, after a failed experiment when Robert was five and Eden was about four, Johnathan was killed and he had never proposed to Claire. When Robert was young, he and his sister, Eden, who was only about two years younger were taught how to use magic by the local Seers, mostly local magic. Robert spent most of his free time travelling about, and eventually at fifteen, he was sent to the Lunar Isles, where he performed his trials and he met a girl his age, Alexandria Henry. It seemed that the two got along rather well, and through Robert's impulse and his feelings and passion, he impregnated her and nine months and a marriage later, Selene Everric was born. The two left the Lunar Isles and fled to Ardougne where they thought they could start a family. Robert and Alexandria tried their luck, finding making a family very tough, and raising their newborn child, Selene, was tough as well, as they were only sixteen at the time of their arrival to Ardougne. Robert found his best bet was to join the city guard and work there. He wasn't denied this, and he was set to training not too long after his application in and proving his worth. After seeing his skill in magic, he was put under the man who was in charge of Ardougne's magical defenses at the time. Under this man, he had excelled greatly and he was able to support his family a little bit better. Trivia *Despite everyones ridicule of Gabriel Everric, Roberts second cousin, Robert and his sister, Eden have the most kids with different people. *Roberts favorite attire are brown robes, and wears them around to travel, as he, aside from his escapades, is a humble man. *Robert is the first actively role-played Everric character of Matt's without a name starting with A or G. *Robert was in attendance for the births of his second cousins, Gabriel and Arkaevum Everric. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Everric Family Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Lunar Mages Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Battlemage Category:Mage Category:Dark Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Military Category:School Category:Guild Category:Seer Category:Moon Clan Category:Protagonist Category:Married Category:Necromancers Category:Scholar